Episode 5595 (3rd October 2003)
Plot The next morning, a blissful Karen plans an engagement party for that night. Dev tries to contact Maya Sharma, his solicitor, as he fancies her. Ciaran arranges a night out with Sunita. Steve and Karen book the Rovers for their party but Janice lets slip that their divorce was a scam. Fred receives a visit from Petula Peach, a local abattoir owner and Fred-admirer, who is organising the trip to Scotland. Scared of her, he decides he'll have to cancel his trip. Karen invites the Underworld girls to her party but they are not pleased at the trick played on them. Bev persuades Ciaran to forego his night out with Sunita as they'll be busy tonight with the party. When Sunita finds out they row and Ciaran tells her to go back to Dev. Only Norris and Kirk turn up for the party as everyone else is annoyed at Steve and Karens' actions. Bev persuades Fred to go to Scotland. Norris tells Karen why no one has turned up. She throws him and Kirk out. The DJ plays only rap music, mostly pointing out the party's lack of success and Karen throws him out too. Nick calls on Sarah and Todd to try to heal the breach with Gail. Sarah storms out and Nick and Todd have a heart-to-heart. Karen and Steve wend their way home, laden with bags of extra food from the abandoned party, only to meet the girls on their way back from bingo. They make fun of Karen who is in tears. Ciaran accepts a nightcap from Bev after having cleared up. He tells Bev that she's a very attractive woman. They embrace. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley Guest cast *Petula Peach - Sally Bankes *Mc Dr Man - Kevin Tucker Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *12 Coronation Street - Living room *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Underworld *Elliott & Son *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ciaran decides to stray after falling out with Sunita, while Karen and Steve celebrate alone when they find themselves ostracised. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,280,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Mc Dr Man (rapping at the empty engagement party): "When the clock struck seven, Karen was in heaven. When the clock struck eight, she was thinkin' they're late. When the clock struck nine, then she started to pine. She thought, this is a sign that the people ain't mine so she reached for the wine to make the feeling fine, easy now..." Karen McDonald (to Steve McDonald): "He is really starting to annoy me..." --- Mc Dr Man: "'Now for poor babe Karen, the night is turning barren. She is out of her groove because people disapprove. She is starting to moan, cos she is all alone. And so the evening ends, she ain't got no friends!" Karen McDonald: "Get out!!" Category:2003 episodes